1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric driving device for a photographic camera which performs take-up and rewind of the film by means of an electric motor.
2. Description of Prior Arts
There has so far been used an electric driving device for a photographic camera constructed with a rewinding means which enables the photographic film to be rewound by disconnecting a film take-up mechanism from the driving system; a sensing means to detect the film wound on a take-up spool; and a mode selecting means capable of selecting either of an electric take-up mode and an electric rewinding mode, wherein the rewinding means is associated with the sensing means to perform the mode selecting operation by the mode selecting means. Such a conventional device operates to rewind the film by selecting the electric rewinding mode, and, upon completion of the film rewinding, the sensing means is no longer in its detecting state and the film rewinding operation stops automatically. However, when unexposed film is newly loaded and electrically wound on the take-up spool after the exposed film has been rewound, the take-up operation is not possible unless the rewinding means is restored to its state prior to its rewinding operation. Further, mere depression of the shutter button, forgetting restoration of the film rewinding means, serves in no way to enable electric film take-up operation, which might be apprehensively mistaken for a malfunction.